icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Detulleo
| birth_place = Timmins, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2001 }} Glenn Detulleo (born September 8, 1977) is a Canadian ice hockey forward currently playing for the Huntsville Havoc of the Southern Professional Hockey League (SPHL). Playing career College Glenn Detulleo played 3 years of college hockey for Iowa State University in the ACHA. In those three seasons, Detulleo racked up 142 goals, 177 assists for 319 pts in only 131 games played. His final season he was selected ACHA player of the year the recipient of the Bob Johnson Award. Norway Detulleo's first professional season occurred in the 2001-02 season in Norway with the Lillehammer IHK. Detulleo also spent the 2002-03 season with the Lillehammer IHK. In his first season with the IHK, Detulleo had a great 12 goals and 17 assists as well as 12 penalty minutes. In his second season with the IHK, Detulleo scored another 16 goals, and earned 20 more assists in 37 games. Detulleo racked up 26 penalty minutes in his second season with the IHK. Germany Glenn Detulleo spent one season in Germany, but played for two teams while he was there. In the 2003-04 season, Detulleo played 8 games for the ESC Moskitos Essen of the Oberliga Südwest League. In his 8 games with the Moskitos, Glenn scored 6 times, assisted 4 goals, and spent ten minutes in the box. Detulleo left the Moskitos during the 2003-04 season to head over to the Berlin Capitals, also of the Oberliga Südwest League. Glenn played 26 games and earned his team 6 goals, 10 assists, and 8 penalty minutes. Detulleo played 18 more games for the Berlin Capitals during the 2003-04 season, this time in the Oberliga Abstiegsrunde League. Detulleo scored 6 goals, 13 assists, and 6 penalty minutes. UHL Glenn Detulleo's debut to American professional hockey came through the UHL with the Missouri River Otters in the 2004-05 season. In 80 games with the River Otters, Detulleo scored 5 goals, and earned 17 assists and 75 penalty minutes. For the 2005-06 season, Glenn stayed in the UHL but signed with the Quad City Mallards. In his first season with the mallards, Glenn played 76 games and accumulated 17 goals, 53 assists, and 72 penalty minutes. In the 2006-07 season, Glenn stayed with the Mallards for 12 more games, scoring 2 goals, and earning 11 assists and 20 penalty minutes. Glenn Detulleo was traded to the Kalamazoo Wings during the 2006-07 season playing 43 games for the Wings and scoring 9 goals, 20 assists, and earning another 28 minutes in the box. At the deadline, Detulleo was traded again to the Elmira Jackals for the final 17 games . Glenn accumulated 5 goals, 9 assists, and 6 penalty minutes for the Jackals. IHL Detulleo made his IHL debut with the Kalamazoo Wings in the 2007-08 season. Glenn had 17 goals, 56 assists, and 72 penalty minutes with the Wings in his 72 games. Glenn was also assistant captain for the Kalamazoo Wings, but was promoted in the 2008-09 season to Captain in his second season for the Wings. He played 59 games in his second season with the Kalamazoo Wings and has racked up 23 goals, 44 assists, and 48 penalty minutes. External links * * Category:Born in 1977 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Wichita Thunder players